


Misadventures in Magic

by 0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0/pseuds/0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0
Summary: There's a few problems within the group, and Yong's fed up with it! He's out!And possibly in way over his head...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. A Magic Showwwww

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for a single chapter to be this long

Ah... A pleasant, peaceful morning.  
Not a single thing wrong.  
A high-pitched scream went off in the background. Varian screamed internally.

NOT A SINGLE THING WRONG.  
Ah, Varian, lying to himself again. He tried to calm his nerves and go back to planning, but Hugo’s screams of terror were getting too much to bear. The tip of the pencil in his hand snapped, and so did he.

He slammed the pencil down in frustration and spun around in his chair. “Guys, can you chill for one SECOND?! If we don’t get that totem soon, we’ll be stuck here for another, I don’t even know, a month?”

Hugo and Yong stopped in their tracks before Yong mumbled, “He started it.”

Varian resisted the urge to scream as Yong went back to terrorizing Hugo.

“If you two don’t shut up, they’re gonna kick us out!” Varian hissed.

Yong pouted, and Hugo collapsed onto a bed. Varian sighed and went to sharpen the pencil.

They didn’t say a word for a minute. Just soaked up the silence. Yong picked at the shag carpeting, and Hugo stared at the ceiling. Ruddiger ate an apple. Varian blew off the excess shaving and got back to work.

Yong looked between the two and spoke up. “I saw an ad for a magic show in the Town Center. We can go make fun of it and take a break.”

Varian muttered to himself and waved the boy off. “Magic shows aren’t as important as-“

Varian noticed how disappointed Yong looked and rubbed the back of his neck. “A tiny magic show would take our mind off this... So, why not.”

Yong lit up and rushed out the door.

“YONG, WAIT!”

Varian chased after him; Ruddiger tailing behind him. Hugo slipped Cheese, his mouse, into his shirt pocket and followed suit.

Varian skidded to a stop to say hi to the owner of the BnB before continuing the chase. Hugo did the same, and the old lady went back to their knitting.

Yong rounded a corner and then another. He slid to a stop, jumping up and down. Didn’t even look the slightest bit worn out.

Varian caught up to Yong, panting. He did not expect this kid to be that fast. “YONG-“ He gasped. “Don’t DO THAT!”

Hugo took a bit longer; he was a little less in shape than the other two. He took a deep breath. “Firecracker, what the hell-“

The boy shushed them and pointed to the stage. A purple smoke billowed from the tips of the stage’s curtains; Varian leaned against Hugo with a tired grin. This was already turning out on a bad start; the rest would be a train wreck. God, that’s going to be hilarious.

Hugo huffed at sudden lean-on but left it alone, focusing his attention on the show. A voice bellowed, “YOU HAVE COME FAR AND WIDE-“  
“I’m using a deep voice! Tremble before me!” Hugo mocked in a low voice. Varian laughed, and the show continued.

”HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS, GET READY TO MEET-“  
”MARMIE & MARJORIE!“  
The curtains pulled back to reveal one girl, not two. She looked out of order and clearly did not expect to be a one-man show that day. She waved sheepishly to the crowd, and the announcer, who apparently didn’t see this coming either, awkwardly declared, “Or... Just Marjorie!”

She clumsily pulled out a book from her cloak and straightened her bonnet.

Varian felt bad for Marjorie as she scrambled around, trying to do the show on her own. Hugo found it hilarious.

“ALRIGHT- UM-“ She flipped desperately through her book. “I WILL PERFORM- No, that’s another two-person spell... Oh, bother.”

She mumbled to herself, flipping through the book. Hugo snickered, and Varian hid the side of his face. This was uncomfortable.

Marjorie finally reached a page and inhaled.

“I shall shine a ball of blue light, changing the color ever so lightly.”

She grimaced, not pleased with her own choice of spell. Mouthing the words of the spell, she raised her hand and ...Nothing happened. Her eye twitched as she scanned the page. Varian cringed; Yong did the same. Hugo held back laughter, barely keeping it in.

Marjorie’s face grew red as she said something the group couldn’t hear. She hollered the hymn’s words.

“SUNLIGHT,  
GIFT YOUR GLOW  
SEND DOWN A RAY OF BLUE  
HELP ME CHANGE THE HUE  
OF EVERYTHING TRUE  
EVERYTHING TRUE...”  
She stared upwards at her raised hand, but still, nothing happened. Marjorie bit her lip, and the crowd began to whisper amongst themselves. Hugo decided to ruin her day a little more.

“BOO! GOT ANY REAL MAGIC IN THAT LITTLE BOOK OF YOURS?!”

Varian punched him in the arm.

Hugo grinned as Marjorie just timidly stood there. She took a breath and called, “A heckler, I see! Alright, then! Come on upstage, see if you can do better!”

‘Wait, what?’  
The three gave her a weird look before shuffling up to the stage, judging murmurs coming from the audience. Okay, this was a little weird...

Varian caught Marjorie’s eye, but she quickly looked away. Odd. A lot of things were weird about this.

They arrived on stage, and she handed Hugo the book, folding her arms. “Let’s see if you can do better, pretty boy!”

He grinned and flipped through the book, finding a spell. The boy cleared his throat and mouthed the words, openly trying to mock Marjorie’s earlier performance.

She caught on and snatched the book from him; the crowd chuckled. Done with Hugo, Varian butted in, “Come on, cut it out, and let’s just go, Hugo.”

Marjorie smiled at Varian and visibly blushed, tipping off Yong and Hugo. She went back to flipping through the pages and shoved the book into Hugo’s hands again. “Here’s one! Do this spell, ‘Hugo!’”

She grinned as if she finally stumped him. Hugo read through it and scoffed, confusing Varian and Yong. He slipped a hand into his pocket, disingenuously read out the lines, pulled out an orb, and held the tiny ball of science behind his back. After finishing the chant, he dropped it, and bubbles erupted around his feet. Neither Varian, Yong, Marjorie, or the crowd noticed this.

Hugo grinned and started to hand the book back to her before going back to look through it again. “Wait, wait, if you get to choose a spell for me, it’s only fair that I do the same.”

Marjorie gulped and glanced at the crowd, tugging at her hair. He shoved the book into her hands, and she yelped, cautiously looking down at the page.

“Hugo, why are you such an ass?” Varian whispered.

He shrugged coyly. Marjorie cleared her throat and muttered the words, eyes closed. She opened an eye and saw nothing but Hugo's smirk. Grumbling, she slammed the book and yelled, “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THANK YOU FOR COMING!”

She stuffed it back in her cloak, teary-eyed, and the curtains closed. Marjorie shoved past Hugo and stumbled down the stage’s steps.

Yong sighed, and Varian glared at Hugo. “Goddamnit, Hugo. You are so extra.”

Hugo held up his hands. “What?”

“You know damn well what!”

Varian smacked him on the back of his head.

“Ow!”

“You really couldn’t stand not being the center of attention, could you?!”

Hugo stared down at Varian. “Well, excuse me, Goggles, I had fun. Not my fault, you didn’t.”

Yong looked between them worriedly.

“REALLY-“

They continued yelling at each other, making the stagehands and others very uncomfortable. Yong glanced around the room, noticing all this, and tried to get their attention.

“Guys...”

“Guys.”

“GUYS!”

The two turned to Yong. Yong clenched his fists and stomped toward the stairs. “Hugo’s not the only one making a scene. Let’s just GO.”

<•>

The walk back to the BnB was silent. Yong refused to say a word, and Hugo and Varian kept a bitter distance from each other.

Yong swung open the BnB’s door, let Varian and Hugo in, and slammed it. He noticed the little, old lady was still in the room and sheepishly apologized.

“Sorry, ma’am!”

“It’s fine, darlin’.”

Yong sat down beside her and politely asked, “What’re you knitting?”

“Just a sweater.“

Silently, he watched her knit. It was mesmerizing how she had all the motions down. He scooted closer, and she calmly asked, “Do you know how to knit?”

Yong shook his head.

“Would you like to learn?”

He nodded and she smiled.

“Go grab a set of needles; they’re on the counter in the kitchen.”

He hopped up excitedly and went to go get them. As he got closer to the kitchen, the screaming upstairs got louder, and Yong tensed. Dang it, why couldn’t Varian and Hugo get along? They were both really cool people!

Folding his arms, he huffed. It was getting tiring to have to keep Varian and Hugo off each other’s throats. He needed some air.

He yelled, “MA’AM! I’m going to hold off on the lesson and head out if that’s fine with you!”

The old lady called back, “It’s fine, dear! Just don’t forget to close the door on your way out!”

He smiled tiredly and left.

Not taking into account everything in this city was new to him.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yong makes people feel better just by existing

Yong skipped through the town merrily. Glancing around, his demeanor soured as town’s flaws became more apparent. Grotesque graffiti, litter, and a raccoon ran past him that certainly wasn’t as cute as Ruddiger.

Yong sighed but kept exploring. A few minutes of traveling later, he smelled food. His stomach grumbled, and he groaned. He hadn’t eaten today.

He pulled out his money and counted it. One... Two...

Eh, probably enough to buy something. He stuffed the coins back into his pocket and headed into the breakfast shop. He peeked over the counter and read the sign.

For how much he had, he could get a waffle. He was fine with that. Sliding his money on the counter, he asked, “Hi, can I please get a waffle?”

The cashier counted the money and nodded.

Waiting for his order, Yong glanced around the room, eyeing the passersby. Most just seemed like regular people except for-

Hey, wasn’t that the girl from the magic show?

“Order for 117!”

Yong blinked and waved his hand, running up to the cashier. “That’s me!”

He took the waffle in a bag and looked at confused? Who bags waffles? Sure, it’s par for the course at a breakfast joint to bag things but-

Off task, Yong! He spotted the girl from before, and Yong's shoulders slumped.

She was silently sobbing into a teacup, and no one seemed to care. Was this just a regular thing?

Yong didn’t know. But he did care.

He walked over to her and pulled up a chair, hopping onto it. “Hi...” He greeted.

She muttered, “Hi.”

Marjorie moved her hair from her eyes, and she narrowed her eyes. “Do I-“

Her eyes widened, and she let her hair fall back in front of her face as she grabbed a bite of her pretzel. She definitely remembered him. Yong took out his waffle and muttered, “Sorry about Hugo, he can be a real jerk sometimes.”

Marjorie shrugged.

“It’s fine.”

“I don’t think he meant to make you cry.”

She sniffled and immediately yanked her cloak’s hood over her head, ruffling her bonnet.

“I’m not ‘crying.’ Merely the temperature; it causes the eye to water.”

He didn’t notice her sudden accent change from the stage until now. There was a bare hint of an accent in her voice at her performance.

“You sound really different-“

“From onstage? Yeah, I prefer to use a stage voice.”

He tilted his head. “You can do that? Huh, learn something new every day.”

“Yeah.”

Marjorie sniffled again, and Yong scooted to the back of his chair.

“How come the spells didn’t work?”

Her nose wrinkled, and she huffed.

She took another bite of her pretzel and flipped off her hood.

"How does magic work?"

“You talk a lot, kid.”

“You talk back.”

She shrugged. Point made.

Marjorie dipped her pretzel into her tea subconsciously and then realized what’d she’d done. Giving in to her horrible day, she took a spiteful bite.

“What’s your name anyway?”

“Yong.”

"Well, nice to formally meet you, Yong."

She looked around the restaurant nonchalantly.

“What happened to Marmie?”

Marjorie crossed her arms, and she sank into her chair, eyes darting to the side.

“She kinda, sorta, bailed, dunno.”

Yong guessed that must’ve been a sensitive subject, so he changed the subject. “I’m studying to be an alchemist; are you studying to be a magician?”

She opened her mouth to respond, but her brows furrowed. She rubbed her temples and muttered a word Yong couldn’t repeat without getting in trouble.

“What are you even _doing _here by yourself, kid? Where are Hugo and that other guy?”__

__Yong laid his head on the table, pouting. “They get really loud... Too loud sometimes.”_ _

__Marjorie grumbled to herself before standing up. “We should get you home.”_ _

__“No, I’ll be fine. Besides, when I get ‘home,’ they’re just gonna keep being mean to one another and the bickering gets louder.”_ _

__Marjorie frowned but continued. “They’ll still be worried...”_ _

__Yong huffed, but an idea formed in his head._ _

__“Can you teach me a spell?”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Teach me a spell, and then I leave.”_ _

__Marjorie seemed to contemplate it and caved, nodding her head. _Woo _! Yong grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside.___ _

____OK, so maybe he _should _get back to the BnB. Varian and Hugo would probably freak out- Well, Varian would freak out, he wasn’t sure about Hugo. Still, that was if they CAUGHT he was gone, and THEY left on their adventures all the time. (Yong failed to account for the fact that they were both 18 and 19 while he was 12.) And, it was ONE spell. It'll take 10 minutes? 15?___ _ _ _

______They stopped outside the restaurant, and Yong bounced up and down. Marjorie chuckled and flipped to a page in her book. She handed him the book. "Here, this spell is respectively simple. Just focus on... That barrel! And read the page." She pointed to a barrel and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Yong beamed and read the words.  
<•>  
"Ma'am," Varian held back the urge to shout. "What do you _mean _Yong just LEFT?"  
Hugo paced around the house. That kid is an IDIOT.  
The little old lady didn't look up from her knitting. "He said he was going out, and I trusted him."___ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I plan to work on something else in the near future SHUSH

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Not really proud of this, and I accept all criticism and questions RN  
> I kinda mixed up the order on all this, so the water kingdom comes before meeting Nuru. My bad...


End file.
